Spider-UK
Spider-UK is a British-based Spider-Man appearing in Marvel Comics. He is notable for being of one of the lead characters in "Spider-Verse" storyline and is the leader of the Web Warriors. Spider-UK first appeared in Edge of Spider-Verse #2 and was created by Jason Latour and Robbi Rodriguez. Fictional character biography Originating from Earth-833, Billy Braddock is one of the newest recruits of the Captain Britain Corps who operates as Spider-UK. Scanning other universes during the "Spider-Verse" storyline, he has seen the deaths of alternate versions of Spider-Man by the Inheritors. Inheritor Jennix detects Billy watching them and immediately cuts the scanner feed. As Saturnyne and Lady Roma discuss their concerns about the Incursions that are destroying many dimensions, Spider-UK tries to explain about the killings of the Spiders across the multiverse. Saturnyne rebuffs him, but a sympathetic Roma gives him a talisman that allows him to travel through the web of life in order to save the remaining Spiders.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #7 (2014) Spider-UK was first seen having arrived in Earth-65 where he sees Spider-Woman as a possible recruit for the army of Spider-Men.Edge of Spider-Verse #2 Spider-UK later accompanies Spider-Woman, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl of Earth-982, and Spider-Ham into meeting with Spider-Man and Silk. Spider-UK explains they are the Spiders of other dimensions and that all the strands of the Great Web are converging on Earth-616 Peter. Spider-UK tells him Morlun's elder brother Daemos is coming to Earth-616 and all of them head into a portal to another dimension. When on Earth-13, Spider-Man is told by Spider-UK and Earth-13's Spider-Man who never lost the Enigma Force that there is a war coming and that Spider-Man is the greatest Spider-Man of all.Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #9 (2014) It is explained by Spider-UK and Spider-Man of Earth-13 that Spider-Man is the only Spider-Man that faced an Inheritor and won. Spider-UK gets a reading on the second team and Old Man Spider-Man of Earth-4 says they need to act quickly to recruit them.Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #10 (2014) When Morlun and his father Solus attack Earth-13, Spider-UK calls Spider-Man and tells him the Safe Zone is lost.Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #12 (2014) Kwaku Anansi of Earth-7082 is a spider totem that is recruited by Spider-UK. Before he can join, Anansi needs to trick a demi-god Mister Mighty after stealing his sheep, then escape from Shungo the storm god. On Earth-TRN521, Spider-UK recruits the Mexican Spider-Man named Arácnido.Spider-Verse #2 On Earth-3123, Karn is stopped from feeding on Spider-Ma'am by Spider-Girl, Spider-UK, Spider-Punk, Spider-Man of India, and Spider-Woman of Earth-807128.Spider-Verse Team-Up #3 Spider-UK became a sole survivor from Earth-833 after his home reality was destroyed during the Time Runs Out stortyline and chose to remain in the reality of the defeated Inheritors along with Anya Corazon.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 3 #15 (2015) During the second volume of Spider-Verse set during the Secret Wars event, Spider-UK and Anya Corazon found themselves in the Battleworld domain of Arachnia with no memories of how they got there.Spider-Verse vol. 2 #1 (May. 2015) They eventually teamed up with Spider-Woman of Earth-65, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, and Spider-Man of India with neither of them remembering their previous encounter during the original Spider-Verse. After Gwen Stacy meets with the other spider-based heroes after her visit to Oscorp, they are interrupted by the arrival of the Sinister Six (consisting of Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, Scorpion, and Vulture).Spider-Verse vol. 2 #2 (Jun. 2015) The Sinister Six defeat the Spider-Men and bring them to Mayor Norman Osborn who states he wants to help them. This causes Spider-UK and the other Spider-Men to linger around Oscorp for awhile.Spider-Verse vol. 2 #3 (2015) Spider-UK and the other Spider-Men join Spider-Woman of Earth-65 and Arachnia's Spider-Man into defeating Norman Osborn and the Sinister Six.Spider-Verse vol. 2 #5 (2015) Following the conclusion of Secret Wars the team of six Spiders will rename itself and feature in a new ongoing series called Web Warriors, a name that was coined by Peter Parker from the ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' TV series during the original Spider-Verse. During the "Spider-Geddon" storyline, Spider-UK has been keeping surveillance on Earth-3145 with the help of Spider-Girl, Spider-Punk, Spider-Man India, and Master Weaver. They find that the Inheritors have become malnourished since they were last seen.Spider-Geddon #0. Marvel Comics. While Loomworld was being dismantled, Spider-UK talks to Master Weaver on how the other spider-based heroes have a world to go to while he lost his world during the Incursions as they both consider each other greatest friends. The two of them get alerted to an Inheritor Cloning Engine on Earth-616. The two of them figure out what is happening. On Earth-3145, Jennix has put the Spider-Bot heads to good use by harvesting their transmitters. As they are unable to send a kill signal to the Inheritor Cloning Engine, Spider-UK advises Master Weaver to call the Web Warriors. As Master Weaver states that nobody can fight the Inheritors and win, Spider-UK states that they'll die trying to keep another world from being destroyed.Superior Octopus #1. Marvel Comics. Spider-UK is among the Web Warriors that arrive on Earth-616 and take Miles to confront Superior Octopus. When Morlun emerges from the cloning machine, Spider-UK and Superior Octopus fight Morlun until Verna emerges and snaps Spider-UK's neck to keep Morlun from being harmed.Spider-Geddon #1. Marvel Comics. After the alternate Spider-Men defeat the Inheritors again, Billy's body is laid to rest on Earth-803, the home of Lady Spider.Spider-Gwen: Ghost Spider #4. Marvel Comics. Powers and abilities Spider-UK has powers similar to Spider-Man which include sticking and climbing on walls, a sixth sense to danger–which he struggles with–and being able to lift approximately 10 tons. He also has his own web-shooters. Spider-UK also makes use of an inter-dimensional device that enables him to travel to different dimensions. In other media Spider-UK appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. He can be unlocked by completing the race atop the skyscraper in Nueva York. Spider-UK's outfit appears as a downloadable costume in Marvel's Spider-Man for the Playstation 4. References External links * Spider-UK at Marvel Wiki Category:British superheroes Category:United Kingdom-themed superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Spider-Man Category:Alternative versions of Spider-Man Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2014